1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for manufacturing steel strip which includes one or more steel strip casting plants which are followed by a temperature equalizing furnace, a transverse conveying unit for steel strip sections and a finishing mill.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a know arrangement for the manufacture of steel strip, two continuous casting plants are followed by two equalizing furnaces. A transverse conveyor for severed steel strip sections is provided at the ends of the equalizing furnaces. The transverse conveyor moves the steel strip sections in front of a temperature maintaining furnace. After passing through the temperature maintaining furnace, the steel strip sections are rolled in a finishing mill. This arrangement is expensive and requires a large space.